


just hold me tight ( and don’t let go )

by canarywest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex hasn’t, F/F, I’m sorry??, Multi, SO SAD, lance fixes canon, maggie moved on, our Danvers is sad, someone dies whoops?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywest/pseuds/canarywest
Summary: good luck.





	just hold me tight ( and don’t let go )

**Author's Note:**

> good luck.

“alex!” that’s kara’s voice, you know it. you groan, pain coming from somewhere in your body, but you don’t know where. all you know, is that everything hurts.

she’s by your side in a minute, and she’s asking you a million and one questions. “are you okay? do you remember what happened? where’s sam? did you do it?”

and then you remember.

* * *

you remember sam’s screams, as she tries to beg you to stay away. you remember the feeling of the gun in your hand, armed with a black kryptonite bullet, which lena says will separate reign from sam.

( you’ve learned to trust her. she’s the good one. )

and you remember watching sam, as her eyes turn brown, and she looks at you. “do it, alex, please,” she had said, and that was the worst thing anyone’s ever said to you.

so you pick up the gun, shoot and close your eyes, not wanting to see what happens next.

you never got the chance to tell her that you love her.

and so, you spend two hours thinking that sam’s death was all your fault. because you pulled the trigger. because you were the one who fired that gun.

* * *

you spend that night dreaming about them. about sam and maggie. they die, over and over again. the way it happens changes every time. but one thing stays the same. you’re the reason why they die.

the one that lingers in your mind is the one where sam is /begging/ for you to kill her. she looks like she’s in so much pain, and you just want to save her. “alex, please, do it, please.” she says, “please. i can’t take this anymore, i just can’t.”

and so you kill her, for the second time.

* * *

you wake up in a sweat. your first thought is to call sam, call maggie, and make sure both of your girls are okay. then it hits you. you can’t call either of them. because both of them are gone.

screw it, you think, and pick up your phone from the bedside table. you dial the familiar number, one that you haven’t dialed in months, 443-870-1010. you put the phone to your ear, and wait.

a few moments later, you hear an answer. “sawyer.” and your heart leaps. “i-uh, hey sawyer. it’s danvers.” you say, stumbling a little. oh, god, alex, keep it together you’re supposed to be a badass. “danvers?” she questions, “why are you calling? we haven’t spoken in almost a year.” you stammer out a response, “oh, i uh, wanted to see if you were okay.”

she doesn’t respond, and you can hear a girl’s voice in the background. “mags, babe? are you okay?” of course she moved on. of. course.

“yeah jules, i’m good. i’ll meet you in a bit.” maggie says, and turns her attention back to your phone call. “and, why did you want to see if I was okay? our relationship didn’t end on good terms.” you sigh, before speaking. “guess I just wanted to see if someone I love was okay.”

“you love me?” she asks. “i-uh, yeah. i still do.” you pause for a moment, waiting, hoping that she’ll say it back. “alex, i’m sorry, but i don’t think i love you like that anymore.”

there it is. the thing you knew she was going to say. “oh.” you say, the words not truly sinking in yet. “yeah, i’m sorry.” is her reply, and the phone line clicks, signaling that she’s hung up, leaving you stunned in the dark silence of your bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> you survived! yeah! good job dude! get ready for the next chapter, which will be up in, well, I don’t know.


End file.
